


Captivating

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Post DR3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Makoto goes to have a conversation with Togami that ends a lot differently than he imagined.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Captivating

A week had passed since the Final Killing Game, and Makoto had yet to have the opportunity to thank Togami. There had been no chance to talk to him alone, and he knew that Togami would hate to have that conversation around other people.

It was after hours, so the Future Foundation building was largely empty. Makoto knew, however, that Togami would still be in his office, so he made his way over, knocking loudly on the door.

“What?” Togami barked out, but as Makoto opened the door and walked in, the irritation on Togami’s face disappeared.

“Sorry to intrude,” Makoto said quietly, but Togami shook his head.

“No. No, it’s fine,” Togami replied. He didn’t smile, but his expression had softened a lot.

“I want to thank you,” Makoto said, and Togami frowned.

“What reason do you have to thank me?” he asked.

“For coming to save us,” Makoto said.

“I think you did most of the saving,” Togami said, “You worked to find the answers, Sakakura was the one who shut down the power. You didn’t need us in the end.” Makoto shook his head.

“No, that’s wrong. Knowing you were coming gave me hope. And I know you did it because it was your duty for the Future Foundation, but I’m still thankful,” Makoto said. Togami stood up and walked around his desk.

“I didn’t go for the Future Foundation,” Togami said. Makoto tilted his head in confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

“The Future Foundation is just one way to rebuild the world and then my family name. There are other ways too. Most of the people there I didn’t care about,” Togami said.

“Togami-kun?” Makoto questioned.

“I would have mourned Kirigiri and Asahina as the allies they have been, but I would have been able to accept their deaths and move on. I went to save you,” Togami said.

“Me?”

“Your loss would be unacceptable to me,” Togami continued, “I could not allow it to happen. That is why I went to save you.” Makoto gaped at Togami, shocked. He understood that Togami was telling him that he cared about Makoto, he understood even that Togami had admitted to some sort of appreciation or friendship with Kirigiri and Asahina. He just didn’t understand _why_. They all knew that Togami didn’t share his feelings with others, so why would he now?

To say that Makoto was so important to Togami that he wouldn’t accept his death was something Makoto never thought he’d hear. He didn’t even realise he was that important to Togami. In all honesty, Makoto thought Togami found him annoying.

“I don’t – I’m confused,” Makoto said.

“What is so confusing about what I said?” Togami asked, “You are important to me, I would not allow your death.”

“I’m important to you?” Makoto repeated. Togami raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed.

“I don’t lie about things like this, Naegi,” Togami said.

“I know you don’t. I’m just surprised,” Makoto said, “I thought you found me annoying, to be honest.”

“I do, sometimes,” Togami agreed, “Despite that, I care for you.”

God, Makoto hoped he was reading this situation right.

“Togami-kun,” he began, slightly hesitant, “Will you… can you kiss me please?” Togami gasped slightly, before leaning down, bringing Makoto into a soft kiss. Makoto’s eyes fluttered shut as their lips met, breathless. All too soon for Makoto’s liking, the kiss ended, and Makoto stared up at Togami, his mouth agape.

“You look like a stunned rabbit,” Togami said, amusement ringing in his voice.

“Sorry I – well, um. Well,” Makoto said, trying to restart his brain.

“Somehow, even as a bumbling mess, I find you absolutely captivating,” Togami said. Makoto flushed at Togami’s words. This was not how he expected things to go when he came in to talk to Togami. In fact, he’d been trying to get over his crush on the other boy, convinced he would never feel the same.

“I really like you too,” Makoto said after his mouth reconnected with his brain.

“Of course you do, I’m a very desirable person,” Togami said. He glanced at his watch, then looked back at Makoto, “It’s late. Would you like to get dinner?” Makoto’s eyes lit up, and he nodded.

“I’d love to get dinner with you,” Makoto agreed. Briefly, a smile flashed across Togami’s face as he gestured for his office door. Together, they left, Togami locking the door behind them before they continued down the hallway, Makoto still blushing brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Naegami was my first danganronpa ship I can't believe I didn't write it until my third danganronpa fic.


End file.
